The complication
by jessygirl2
Summary: Edward and Bella go camping and Jacob comes and surprises them with his feelings. Jacob doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into. After Eclipse Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that the beloved Stephanie Meyer created, I just love them to death**

**Authors note: Co-written by blacklace483 and me the author jessygirl2 :D  
**

**Summary: Edward and Bella go camping and Jacob comes and surprises them with his feelings. Jacob doesn't know what he's getting himself into. (After Eclipse)**

I never thought it could be like this just plain old me sitting here with my Greek god upstairs. I never knew this could happen by everything being so perfect. Edward and Emmett were upstairs talking about god knows what. While Edward packed I grabbed the remote flopped down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. The show that appeared was a documentary called the secret life of vampires. It was interesting but stupid. I turned the T.V down and Alice rushed to sit next to me.

"Hey Bella, are you excited about being all alone with my little brother Eddy"??

"Oh Alice, you know I've been alone with him before,"

"Yea, I know I'm just messing with you."

As I looked at Alice she was staring into space, I knew at that moment that she was having a vision. I waited a few moments until she stared at me.

"Bella we have a problem, in my vision I saw you and Edward camping but I couldn't make out what was happening."

Alice paused with a saddened look on her face.

"I know that there was fighting but that's all I know."

I thought for a minute about what the fighting could possibly be of if it was blurry. I looked at Alice surprised of the thought that had just come to my mind. I was shocked that there was more surprise in my voice then there should have been.

WEREWOLF!!!! "Alice is it a werewolf?"

Alice looked at me with a surprised look on her face

"You know what; it could quite possibly be a werewolf that would be the only logical explanation."

"Great our weekend hasn't even started yet and we already have problems"

"Remember Bella my visions aren't always accurate they can change at any time." "Somebody only has to change there mind and it changes."

"I suppose me and Edward should get going before the weather changes."

I turned my head towards the stairs and yelled "Edward get your butt down here."

I saw Edward come down the stairs and just smiled, his beauty seemed to radiate every corner of the room. I was glad we were going camping, for an adventure. As much as I loved the Cullen's it was nice to get away from them once in a while and get some alone time with Edward.

"Shall we get going now?" Edward said in his musical voice captivating me.

As I got in the car I turned on the radio to hear the car filling up with Clair de Lune by Debussy. I looked at Edward lovingly as he looked at me.

"You look tired Bella darling, why don't you get some rest; I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Promise me you won't speed any more than 50 over the speed limit for once."

"Ya you got my word."

I smiled as I put my head against the headrest and heard the next song that came on the radio was Frank Sinatra, I only have eyes for you.

Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear  
The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
'Cause I only have eyes for you.

I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue  
You are here, so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all disappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you

I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue  
You are here, so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
(they all disappear from view)  
And I only have eyes  
For You

_The woods just off of La Push Lake Jake showed up in his dog form. All of a sudden I have the wind knocked out of me from a huge wolf and feel licking all over my face. Jake slowly changed into human form and started kissing me feverishly. I never pulled away; I simply let him keep kissing me. Then his lips left my lips and travelled down my neck to my collarbone. His fingers lightly trailed along my abdomen giving me goose bumps. I then felt his hands trying to undo my roper jeans and felt him lift them down my legs until they were off. I then felt his hands under my shirt and I helped him take it off. I moved my hands along his muscular back and revelled in the feeling of tight muscles. I moaned really loud at the feel of Jacob rubbing up against me.  
_

"Bella.. Bella were here."

I woke up to Edward's frantic voice. Crap! I had been asleep for 4 hours and I didn't even get into it with Jake! I SHOULDN"T EVEN BE DREAMING ABOUT JAKE!!!! It's Jake Period. And I'm with Edward the Most Beautiful Male-being Alive. Ok not technically. He is a vampire. But he's _**MY**_ vampire. And Jake is a werewolf. Ok but he is _**My **_werewolf. He's one of my best friends. UGH! Why am I dreaming about Jacob? It's ridiculous.

"Bella Are you ok?"

"You were moaning, what were you moaning about my Bella?"

I looked over to see Edward looking at me like something was wrong. He had a crease in his flawless skin and his honey eyes were filled with worry. I only wondered why he could have been so worried. It was only a dream and he didn't know anything about it.

"Ya I'm fine. I'm just dreaming about you beautiful."

I smiled at him. Why did I call him beautiful? Crap! He was sure to know something was wrong now. He just looked at me, the crease in his forehead disappeared and the worry hid behind the love he now had in them.

"I know Alice had a vision of a werewolf showing up. If that's what your worrying about don't. I'll be here to protect you."

It was after he reminded me that Alice had the vision that I remembered he was going to be fighting the werewolf. I looked at him, not sure if he would see the worry in my eyes or hear it in my voice or if he wouldn't.

"That's it! That's what I'm worried about! I'm more afraid of you getting hurt by the wolf. You know I don't like fights."

I grinned and nodded. I saw a couple of emotions I didn't recognize flicker across his face and then saw his eyes fill with understanding. He gave a small chuckle. Then gave me one of those smiles I loved so much.

"Bella don't ever worry about me getting hurt. I will always be ok. By the way you know that fine means your Freaked-out Insecure Neurotic and Emotional right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters in this story it is the magnificent Stephanie Meyer that does**

**Chapter 2**

He gave me a loving hug and then we got out of the car to feast our eyes on the wide open field around us and breathed in the summer air around me.

I looked up at the clouds and all I could think about was that dream with Jacob. I was so in bliss in that dream and then I woke up to find Edward calling my name. Why would I want to be in 'bliss' with Jacob?

"Hello Anybody home?" As Edward waved a hand in front of Bella's face.

"Huh, what?"

"I've only been trying to get your attention for like 2 minutes."

"Oh shit sorry, I must have been day dreaming."

"Its okay, well were here so let's get our tent set up so we can relax."

"Sounds like a plan, I said while smiling."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(1 Hour L****ater)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Holy, that took forever to put up the tent maybe I should take some outdoors lessons."

"Or you could have just read the directions instead of trying to figure it out for yourself, you "guys"just so do it yourself that you won't even look at the directions."

"Well it's done now anyway and that's the main part."

"Bella what should we do since its getting dark out?"

"Do you want to have a bonfire?"

"Yea for sure, that's what camping's for right?"

As I sat here on my lawn chair watching Edward start the fire I was amazed at how fast he got it going considering his vampire speed. Before I knew it he had a bag of marshmallows out and sharpening a stick.

"Bella, would u like a marshmallow?"

"I'd love one, thanks so much and can you also make it golden brown?"

With all of Edwards vampire speed this was one thing that he would have to wait for. He could only speed this up if he could control time.

"Thanks so much Edward, its perfect!"

As I was enjoying my golden brown marshmallow my mind drifted to Alice's vision. Why would Jacob be fighting with Edward?

"Bella are you daydreaming again? What's the matter love?"

"No nothing just a little tired"

Edward opened his arms to me and I snuggled up against his chest. All of a sudden me and Edward here somebody yelling my name.

Belllaaaaaa…….Bellllllaaaaaaa.

I just looked at Edward and he had a really concerned look on his face.

"Edward, who is that do you know?"

"It's Jacob I can smell him from a mile away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~A moment or Two Later~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then all of a sudden I see Jacob running across the grass to our campfire.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I can't lie anymore about my feelings Bella, I am hopelessly in love with you."

"Jake, I'm married I've chosen who I want to be with for the rest of my existence I don't know what else to say to you for you to understand."

"Bella I've tried and tried but I can't stop thinking about you, you and me belong together. It only makes sense for us to be together."

Then all of a sudden I feel my lips being attacked by Jacob's warm ones and then all my feelings started rushing back for Jacob. I just got so caught up in our kiss that I forgot that my husband was just sitting there.

"JACOB WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, GET OFF OF HER!!!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE EDWARD SHE WANTS TO BE WITH ME, SHE THOUGHT SHE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU BUT SHE WANTS TO BE WITH ME."

"SHE'S MY WIFE YOU DOG, SHE'S MADE HER CHOICE."

"GUYS STOP!"

Edward, I do love you yes, but I've realized that I love both of you. You guys will just have to live with that. But sorry Jacob I love my husband more than anything else in this world. Yes I have feelings for you Jake but Edward is my husband and I love him.

What do you guys think will happen next???

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK PWWEEEEZ :D**__**  
**_


End file.
